Steel Combustion
by FedoraLover23
Summary: A new student comes to Xavier's, she has the power to blow things up with just a flick of her hands. One side of her family hates her for being a mutant and is still bitter over that.She and peter become friends if not more. Colossus/oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine sadly, it's marvel comics. Sight

A/N: hey this is my first time trying to write an xmen fanfiction so i hope all you people like it, i'm hopefully going ot upload the second chapter tomorrow. i have a few more thigs to tweak about it before i am happy with it. Smooches enjoy

Colossus/Oc

Prologue

Natalie was seven years old when she and the rest of her family found out that she was a mutant. Some people are more than accepting of mutants, and other people, people like Natalie's family, were not so accepting.

1996 – Minnesota

It was Easter, and Natalie, her mom Cheryl, her dad Tim and her older sister Niki were all celebrating the holiday with her dad's side of the family. Natalie really didn't want to be there whatsoever; half of the family ignored her and the other half talked about how much money they had and what the newest thing they were spending it all on was. The times when Natalie actually did try and talk they just told her to be quiet, that they were talking and that she didn't know what she was saying. The only ones who really did talk to her were her older sister, and her cousins Kylie and Sarah.

Natalie wasn't stupid, she might only be seven years old but she knew when people didn't like her and she knew that most of her dad's family hated her. The only reason they didn't like her was because Natalie looked and acted just like her mother; Natalie had her mom's dark brown eyes, a few barely noticeable freckles on her arms and had the same attitude. The only thing that Natalie got from her father was the curly golden blonde colored hair and the stubbornness otherwise she was just like her mother. Her aunt Morgan though hated Natalie's mom, and because Natalie looked a lot like her mom Morgan hated her in spite and always found ways to poke fun at her and put her down whenever she had the chance, and that was exactly what she was doing at that moment.

"Natalie Rose Seymour, you really do need to learn how to look after yourself, how to dress like a young lady instead of always acting and looking like a slob all of the time. It's just unbecoming." Morgan said shaking her head at what Natalie was wearing. "I mean if you are just going to be at home and wearing terrible clothes like that its one thing, but to wear those when you are going to a family function. It's just plain stupid. You're not stupid are you?" she asked Natalie rhetorically.

At that Natalie clenched her fists in anger, what she wouldn't do to really say what's on her mind. "I'm not stupid Aunt Morgan. And I don't look like a slob, I like my outfit. It's different, besides mom says I can wear whatever I want. You're not the boss of me." She said to her defiantly.

Morgan scoffed and looked at Natalie as if she was insane, "You need to learn some respect for your elders Natalie, and I'm your aunt. You don't back talk to me, ever." She said to her with a pointed look. "Another thing you need to learn is some self-control." She stated as she grabbed the plate in front of Natalie and pushed t away from her. "You need to eat healthier, if you keep on going the way you are, you're going to end up as a fat teenager with no friends or boyfriends." She said to her with a shake of her head. "Is your mother stupid? Does she not know how to control you? It seems her stupidity is getting worse as the years have gone on. I swear all of those Sully relatives of yours are no good." She said with a prissy shake of her head.

During Morgan's lecture Natalie was getting angrier and angrier by the second, all Morgan ever seemed to talk about with Natalie was bow she needed to change things about herself and how her mom and her mother's side of the family were nowhere as good as the Seymour's were apparently. Natalie hated it when people insulted her family; her aunt saying that her mom was stupid was the last straw. Natalie was so angry over what her aunt said that she was shaking in her seat.

Natalie threw her hands out in front of her in anger and frustration over what her aunt was saying to her, but the moment that she did that everything and anything that was in front of her or near where she was sitting suddenly exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces – glass dishes, silverware, and a basket of rolls – everything. Anyone that was close to the table were hit with tiny glass shards; Natalie's two cousins Kylie and Sarah got glass shards embedded in them, her aunt Ginny, her great-uncle Damian and his girlfriend Dharma.

Natalie could hear her cousins crying from pain, and she wanted to apologize to them and her other relatives that got hurt but she had no idea what just happened or how in the world she just made all of those things explode into hundreds of tiny pieces. Morgan recovered from the shock of what happened and looked from the tabled that was a complete disaster to Natalie who looked was almost pale as a ghost – more than likely because of the shock.

"You, you did this. You…you freak. What the hell did you do?" Morgan yelled in anger at her niece. "You're one of those freaks, you're a mutant." She screamed.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything or hurt anyone." Natalie said who looked beyond terrified.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at Natalie when she said that, "You're sorry, you're sorry about what happened. Look what you've done, you could have killed us, you could have killed Kylie and Sarah." She told her with a glare.

At that Natalie's lip quivered, she was on the verge of tears because of what her aunt was saying to her, she didn't mean to hurt anyone. She had no idea how she even did that, she just knew that she was beyond angry at the things her aunt was saying and then suddenly everything exploded.

"Leave you freak," Natalie's uncle Teddy said to her. "We don't need any mutants in this family, dirtying our blood with a monster like you." He said to her scathingly. "All you mutants deserve to be locked up, or better yet, killed. You don't deserve to live."

"A monster who –"

Before anymore of Natalie's relatives were able to insult her and call her a freak her mother jumped p and started to yell at everyone, "What in the hell is wrong with you people. Natalie is family, she is your family and you are treating her like yesterday's trash? What in the hell is the matter with you people? Huh?" she yelled at them and shook her head in disgust. "She's only seven years old and you are insulting her as if she can defend herself. Look at her; she's completely terrified of you people. Natalie hasn't done anything wrong and there is absolutely nothing wrong with her."

"She's a mutant," Natalie's grandmother Janet said looking at her as if she was an animal. "Of course there is something wrong with her."

Cheryl looked at them all as if they were idiots, "There is nothing wrong with being a mutant. Natalie is still your granddaughter and my daughter and I love her no matter what as you all should."

Janet looked at Cheryl in shock, "How can it not bother you? She's not normal Cheryl, how can you still accept her?" she asked looking at her.

"Because Janet, I love Natalie." Cheryl said to her defiantly. "She is my daughter, my blood and nothing, no matter what it is, can get in-between my love for my daughter. Nothing will ever change the love I have for her." She said and crossed her arms. "So Natalie can make things explode, who cares she's still the same person."

"No, it definitely changes things," Ginny, Natalie's other aunt said as she cradled her arm which had quite a bit of glass shards in it. "Being a mutant isn't natural. She isn't your daughter anymore, she's a freak now and needs to be gotten rid of."

When her aunt said that Natalie looked frantically at her mom, "Mom?" she questioned, scared out of her mind, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

Cheryl looked at her seven year old daughter with a tight smile, "Don't worry, you're not going anywhere. I promise." She said to her before she turned and looked at the rest of the family again. You all are sitting there asking if there is something wrong with be just because I accept Natalie for all that she is, when it's quite obvious that there is something wrong with you guys. My daughter is not a freak or any other kind of name that you could possibly come up for her. Natalie is fine just the way she is." Cheryl said to them all and walked over to Natalie and motioned for her to get out of the chair and follow her.

"Have you seen what your daughter has done, have you seen the damage she's caused all of us?" Morgan screamed, "She injured Kylie and Sarah, Damian and Dharma, Ginny and Teddy. What's going to happen next? Is she going to kill someone?" she asked her.

Slowly Cheryl turned from helping her shocked daughter into her coat and glared at Morgan, "You know what, that doesn't even deserve an answer." She said and then glanced over at her fourteen year old daughter Niki. "Are you coming Niki?" she asked looking at her expectantly.

Niki looked between her mom and the rest of the family for a moment, "Yup," she said and got up from where she was sitting and walked over to her mom, but before she was able to reach them her uncle Teddy grabbed onto her arm.

"You don't need to go with them; I wouldn't force you to live in the same house as a freak." Teddy said to her. "You can live with me or anyone of us. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to live with a monster like your sister." He said harshly.

In response to that Niki ripped her arm out of her uncle's grasp, "No, don't touch me. My baby sister isn't a monster. I love Natalie and I still love her just like mom does, I don't care that she's a mutant, she's still my sister. So if you guys are going to treat her like this then don't bother coming around ever again. I don't want to see anyone of you if you can't accept Natalie." She said defiantly and stomped over to where her mom and sister were waiting for her at.

Cheryl couldn't help but smile proudly when Niki said those things, looking away from her two daughters Cheryl gave her husband Tim a look. "Are you coming?" she asked expecting him to walk over to them so that they could leave.

"No," Tim said with a shake of his head, not only shocking his wife but Niki and Natalie as well. "I can't Cheryl, I can't go with you. Natalie, she's not normal, she a mutant and a freak and I can't accept that like you can. We can give her up Cheryl, we can give Natalie up. We can have another kid, just let's get rid of her." He said, begging her.

Cheryl looked at Tim with betrayal written all over her face, she couldn't believe that he would abandon their family just like that, just because Natalie had powers. She thought that she knew her husband; Cheryl really believed that her husband would be on her side, but apparently he wasn't as open and accepting as she thought.

Taking a deep breath Cheryl nodded stiffly at her husband, hopefully soon to be ex-husband. "All right then, if you don't want anything to do with Natalie then I don't want anything to do with you Timothy. I want a divorce." She said to him fiercely. "I hope you're happy with the choices you've made. Have a nice life." She said to him and with that said she led her daughters out of her mother-in-laws house.

Once they were out of the house, Cheryl quickly loaded her two daughters into the jeep and then got in herself but instead of turning the car on Cheryl just rested her head against the steering wheel and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe what happened in Janet's house, how everyone reacted to Natalie being a mutant. It all was just unbelievable; how could family be so cold and callous to their own blood even if they are a mutant.

"Mom?" Natalie questioned from the back seat. "Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked as silent tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean to make the table blow up, I was just so angry at Aunt Morgan. She was being mean and insulting you and everyone on your side of the family. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Cheryl looked back at her daughter comfortingly, "No Natalie, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Don't listen to anyone who ever says that there is." She told her seriously. "Yes you are a mutant and you have a power but that doesn't mean that you have something wrong with you. I still love you and your sister still loves you and that's what matters, okay."

Natalie looked at her mom and nodded, "Okay." She said quietly.

Taking a deep breath Cheryl turned the car on, "Let's go home, it's been an eventful day and I'm ready for a relaxing rest of the day." She said wearily as she pulled out of the driveway, onto the main road and headed towards Plainview where they lived.

After a few minutes of driving in relative silence Niki spoke up, "Mom? Why were they calling Natalie a freak, why did they insult her and call her all of those names? Why do they hate mutants? Is there something wrong with being-"

"Not now Niki," Cheryl said as she glanced at her and then at Natalie before turning her eyes back to the road. "We'll talk when we get back home okay." She said, or more so begged her daughter; Cheryl just needed the twenty minutes that it took to get back to Plainview to think over everything that just happened.


	2. Visits

Disclaimer: As usual this is not mine and i do not won it no matter how mcuh i wish i could have my wicked way with some of the hot guys of the x-men Colossus and Remy the main ones.

A/N: I know i said to some people that the second chapter would have been up yesterday (Tuesday) but i was unable to, sorry but i finally did get it, yay. So pelase enjoy. sorry but there isn't any Colossus in here yet. I'm getting to that i promise.

Chapter two

- Ten years later : 2006 -

Ever since Natalie was a little kid, maybe four years old, she's had a love for art and nature, two things that seem to go hand in hand. The older that Natalie got the more she seemed to love art and nature; being out in nature helped Natalie a lot once she got her powers and was learning to control them. Sometimes when Natalie was just excited and talking about something she would accidentally blow something up and then at other times Natalie was beyond angry and something would blow up, it was always hard to tell when her powers were going to go off. So Natalie ended up spending a lot of alone time in the woods behind her house trying to learn control, being out there helped her calm down and concentrate and it was basically a second home to her. After a lot of hard work and practice Natalie was able to channel her power at will and be able to control it so she wouldn't hurt anyone like she did to her dad's family, and that is the last thing she wanted to do – she didn't want to lose anyone else because she was a mutant.

At the moment though, Natalie was out in the woods and was taking pictures of all of the fall colors that everything was starting to take on. Natalie loved photography, it was another passion of hers, she loved to take pictures of everything and anything that she possibly could – her camera was basically glued to her hands.

Natalie was laying on her back on the leaf covered ground and was taking pictures of the tree's as the sun was hitting them at just the right moment making the red, brown, orange and yellow colors become even brighter. Before she could take another picture her cell phone ringing interrupted the comfortable silence of the forest, Natalie didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know that it was her mother who was calling – her mom was the only one who had Darth Vader theme music.

Sighing heavily Natalie set her camera down beside her and answered her phone, "Hey Ma, what's up?" she asked as she just looked up into the sky.

"Natalie Rose!" her mother whisper yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what time it is right now?" she asked her.

At that Natalie took on a confused look, "Umm no," she said to her. "Am I supposed to know?" she questioned hesitantly; she really did not want her mom's wrath directed at her, when her mom is angry she is plain scary.

There was a sigh on the other line, "God Natalie, what am I going to do with you," her mom said. "It's one-thirty in the afternoon Natalie; you've been outside for over two hours."

"Okay," Natalie said still not sure what her mom was angry about.

"Natalie, do you remember what we had going on today? Who we were having come over today?" her mom asked her with strained patience.

It took Natalie a moment but she soon realized who her mom was talking about and sat up with wide eyes, "Shit! Mom I'm so sorry. Xavier and his co-worker are here to talk about their school in New York." She said mentally hitting herself for forgetting they were coming. "I'm heading back right now."

"Hurry up," her mom said to her in a resigned, softer tone of voice. "I hate making people wait and they've already been here for fifteen minutes waiting for you." She told her sternly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Natalie said apologizing again. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes of less. I promise." She told her as she hurriedly got up.

"All right, bye." Her mom said and hung up.

Taking a deep breath Natalie turned her camera off and packed up the rest of the things she had brought with her into her back pack; she had brought a few knick knacks with her to use as props for taking pictures. Quickly going over to the stream that was only a few feet away from where she was, Natalie peered over into it and looked at her reflection to make sure that there weren't any twigs or leaves stuck in her hair – it's happened a few times before.

Once she was sure that there wasn't anything stuck in her messy curly hair Natalie grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder and quickly as she could she made her way through the woods and towards her house. Natalie and her mother's house was smack dab in the middle of the woods, the only way that you could tell that there is a house there is if you drive right up the driveway otherwise you would be none the wiser.

Once in view of her house Natalie saw that there was a very nice and a very expensive looking rental car parked near the house, obviously the car was Professor Xavier's and his colleague's.

Walking through the front door and into the living room, Natalie saw that her mother was sitting in her usual overstuffed brown leather chair and across from her on one of the couches was a black woman in her mid-thirties with white hair, almost as white as snow. Next to the couch that was woman was sitting on was a bald man in a wheel chair who looked to be at least in his fifties, if not older than that.

"Did you have fun?" Natalie's mom, Cheryl asked her.

From the look on her mom's face, Natalie could tell that she wasn't really angry at her for being late. "Yeah, I took a lot of pictures of the fall colors that all of the trees and plants are starting to take on." She said with a smile as she set her camera down on a table that was near the front door.

Her mom smiled at that and then looked towards their guests, "This is my daughter Natalie, Natalie this is Professor Charles Xavier and one of the teachers from his school, Ms. Ororo Munroe." She said introducing them all.

"Hello," Xavier said with a gentle smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Natalie gave him a smile in return, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Xavier." She said to him.

He laughed when she said that, "Please just call me Professor or just Xavier." He said to her.

Ms. Munroe nodded, "Yes and call me Storm, or Ms. Munroe when at the school." She said to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude but Storm?" Natalie asked looking at Storm curiously.

"Natalie!" her mom said giving her a pointed look. "Stop it." She hissed.

Storm smiled, "Its fine Cheryl, I don't take insult." She said to her and turned to look at Natalie. "My ability is to control the weather, so I think the name Storm fits quite well." She said to her.

In response to that Natalie grinned, "I'd say so." She said looking at Storm.

Cheryl looked between the three mutants before clearing her throat and standing up from her chair, "We'll I'm going to leave the three of you alone to talk for a while, if you need anything I'll just be on the back porch." She said to them and gave a small kiss to her daughter's cheek before heading towards the back of the house.

"Well then," Natalie said as she sat down in the chair her mom had just vacated. "How's it going?" she asked nervously, she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say or do now that her mom left the room.

_You do not need to be nervous Natalie, we are here to talk to you and offer you the option of coming to our school. Nothing more, nothing less. _

"What the hell?" Natalie asked shaking her head and looking at Xavier accusingly. "It's kind of rude to just pop into someone's head don't you think."

Xavier nodded at her, "I am sorry, I should not have intruded into your thoughts, I only wished to calm you, and you do not need to be nervous as I had said." He told her.

Natalie sighed, "It's fine, I just don't like the feeling of being invaded." She said to him. "I just think it would be polite to ask first before you use your power on me." She told him.

"You are right," Xavier told her. "If I feel that I need to go into your mind again, I will first ask permission." He said to her sincerely.

"Thank you." Natalie said.

Storm looked at Natalie with a smile, "Now, let's talk about school." She said to her warmly.

"Yeah," Natalie said hesitantly. "Let's." She said, not nearly as enthusiastic as Storm sounded.

Xavier looked at Natalie seriously, "Now Ms. Seymour we are-"

Before Xavier was able to even finish his sentence he was cut off by Natalie, "don't call me that." She said fiercely. "I'm not a Seymour, not anymore I'm not." She said to the two of them with a dark look on her face.

"What would you like to be called then?" Storm asked looking at her.

"My name is hyphenated," Natalie said to them. "I go by Natalie Sully now. Just don't ever call me Seymour, please." She asked them quietly.

Xavier nodded, "All right then, we won't call you that. You'll be Natalie Sully as far as we are concerned." He told her gently. "Now let's get onto business shall we?" he asked and when Natalie nodded at him he smiled. "Do you know why we are here Natalie?" he asked.

Natalie nodded and sighed heavily, "Yeah Ma thinks that it would be best if I went to an actually school before I graduate, so I can interact and socialize with other kids and so I can make friends since I don't really have any right now." She said to him with a sad smile. "Apparently it's pretty hard to make friends when you've been homeschooled most of your school years and even harder when people find out that you're a mutant. Who'd of known?" she said with a half joking/half sad smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Natalie." Storm said to her seriously.

In response to that Natalie just shrugged, "Eh, it's something you get used to. I haven't had friends since I was eight or nine years old, when they all found out that I was a mutant they decided they didn't want to be friends with me; the teachers and parents starting a petition to kick me out of school because they thought I was dangerous only made it worse." She said, even though Natalie tried to put out a tough attitude, her friends abandoning her back then still hurt her, it's like a knife in the chest. "Life's not fair, you learn to live with it and then get on with your life. There's no time for wallowing."

"Still," Storm said looking at Natalie sadly. "It's hard to grow up without friends."

Natalie didn't really say anything when Storm said that to her, but it was partly Natalie's fault that she didn't have friends. Natalie may had a few accidents while in school when she first came into her powers, which resulted in a lot of her friends being terrified of her and not wanting to get blown up by her.

"Natalie?" Xavier questioned, interrupting Natalie's thoughts. "Would you mind giving us a demonstration of what you can do?" he asked her.

"Sure, no problem," Natalie said as she pushed herself out of the chair.

Quickly heading into the kitchen, Natalie grabbed an old coffee mug that's design was so faded you could barely see what it had once been. Grabbing a stool as well, Natalie went back into the living room and walked a safe distance away from where Xavier and Storm were seated. She would not accidentally injure them, especially if she was seriously considering going to Xavier's school in New York.

"Ready?" Natalie asked as she looked back at storm and Xavier, all they did was nod that they were ready.

Turning back towards the coffee mug Natalie took a deep breath, not even needing to concentrate hard to use her power Natalie gave a flick of her hands at the coffee mug and it exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces. Before the pieces could go flying everywhere Natalie gave another flick of her wrists and all of the pieces froze in place.

"So I might possibly have another power," Natalie said as she turned around to look at Storm and Xavier.

"Molecular Combustion and Molecular Stasis." Xavier said.

Natalie looked at him oddly, "What?" she asked curiously.

"Your powers, that's what they are called, Molecular combustion and molecular stasis." He explained to her.

"Oh," Natalie said to him as she quickly started to throw the broken pieces of the coffee mug into the garbage, she wasn't as controlled with her freezing power as she was with the blowing up one, there's no knowing when the pieces might unfreeze.

Storm smiled, "Those are amazing powers Natalie, and you seem very controlled with them," she said to her.

At that Natalie smiled, "Thanks but I'm not as controlled as I could be I'm sure." She said to her. "My freezing one, I'm not very good at all of the time. I didn't get that one until I was a bit older." She said to Storm as she sat back down in the chair.

"How old were you when you received that power?" Xavier asked her.

"I was around, thirteen I think." Natalie said furrowing her bro trying to remember. "Somewhere in that area." She said with a shrug.

Storm nodded, "So you've only had that power for only a few years then." She said to her.

"Yup, about three now." Natalie said.

Xavier looked at Natalie for a few moments before speaking, "How strong is your combustion power?" he asked her curiously.

Natalie looked at him with a raised brow, "What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

"What are the extents of your power," he said to her. "What is the most you can do with your power?" he asked her.

Hearing that Natalie looked away from him for a moment, "Well with excellent control I can blow up a good sized tree, maybe ten to twenty feet sized tree. With questionable control I can take out a whole side of a two story house, when it starts getting bigger than a small car my aim is kind of iffy." She said to him with an embarrassed smile. "It's one of the reasons why Ma thinks it would be good for me to go to your school, so I can get more control and get stronger and better at what I can already do."

Xavier gave her a supportive look, "That is one of the area's that we could help you in Natalie, if you do choose to come to our school." He said to her. "The question is though, do you want to come to New York and go to school with other mutants?" he questioned.

"You would be an amazing addition to our school," Storm stated.

Natalie gave a half smile, "I'm sure I would be," she said. "It's not that I don't want to come to New York and go to your school, because seriously, if I would have known about your school years ago it would have been so helpful." She told them. "I had to try and train myself, and learn control so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I had no idea what I was doing and I had to experiment and do trial and error hoping I would finally get it." She told them honestly.

"But?" Storm questioned.

"I'm just kinda hesitant because of my last experience in a school with other kids; I remember what happened and what made me end up refusing to ever go again and being homeschooled from then on." Natalie said to them. "I realize that not going to a regular school made me miss out on a lot of things, and made it so that I don't have any friends except my sister and my cousins. I mean I've never been able to gossip with friends, complain to friends about my family who might be making me angry, I've never had a sleep over before with friends, I've never been on a field trip before, I've never been to prom before and lets be serious, each girl wants to have the chance to dress up like a princess at least once in their lives." She said to them and looked at Xavier and Storm, unsure about the choices that she had to choose from.

Xavier looked at Natalie gently, "I realize that at your old school things did not go the way that they should have, that they did not treat you as they should have, but at my school we are all mutants. And I promise you Natalie, that no one will ever judge you at my school because you are a mutant; it would be a tad hypocritical of them wouldn't it. Hmm?" he said to her which made Natalie laugh a bit. "You will have so many options at our school; friends, field trips, being around people your own age and getting help with your power." He told her. "You don't have to give us an answer tonight if you will or won't join us, we'll give you a day to think about it but please let us know by tomorrow sometime."

Storm looked at Natalie, "Would you like to hear more about the school?" she asked her.

"Yeah, tell me everything you can." Natalie said to them with a grin on her face.

So with that said storm and Xavier started to tell Natalie everything that they could about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's. They told her about the classes that they offered at the school, and that some of the classes qualified as college credit that students could transfer once they decided to go to college, they told her that there were dorms in the school, that there was a room to help the kids train their powers and to work out, that there was a stable with horses at the school and many, many more amazing things about the school.

– A few hours Later: 8:30 PM –

Natalie and her mom were both on the deck that was built from the second floor of the house, it was a nice fool night and they had just gotten done eating a late dinner – it was Tortellini with alfredo sauce, one of Natalie's favorite Italian dishes.

"So," Natalie's mom said glancing over at her daughter who had been oddly quiet after her talk with Xavier and Storm. "You never told me how your talk went." She said to her curiously.

Natalie looked over at her mom and then up at the night sky, looking at the stars. "It went really good, Xavier and Storm are both really nice and friendly. The school that Xavier runs sounds really cool too, they have horses there apparently. I mean what kind of school has horses. It's so cool." She said to her with a smile on her face.

Cheryl smiled to herself, "It sounds like you really like the place," she said to her. "Are you going to go then?' she asked her carefully, as much as Cheryl loved her daughter and would love it if she decided to stay, she wanted her to go to Xavier's.

"I'm still debating," Natalie said with a heavy sigh. "I want to go, I really do. I mean a school for just mutant kids, how is that not cool. I wish we would have known about that years ago, life would have gone so much easier." She told her. "But at the same time, I would be leaving you here, and Niki, and Asia and David and the rest of the Sully side of the family. I would miss everyone a lot."

That made Cheryl smile a bit, "I know Natalie, and we all would miss you too, you know that but you can't put the deciding factor on you missing your family." She told her seriously. "We love you, and will always love and will only be a phone call away." She told her.

"I know," Natalie said to her mom. "But it just seems unfair for me to just up and leave you here. You've done so much for me Mom, you've sacrificed a lot for me and have been put through shit for me, just because I'm a mutant." She said to her.

Cheryl gave her a daughter a look, "watch your mouth," she said with a halfhearted smile. "You know why I did all of that?" she asked and Natalie just shrugged. "Because I love you Natalie, I love you more than anything and would do anything for you. I would protect you no matter what; nothing will scare me away when it has to do with you. I love you and will love you no matter who or what you are. Mutant or not mutant, I love you." She said and reached over and hugged her daughter and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Natalie gave her mom a wavering smile, "I love you too mom." Hearing all of that made Natalie a bit teary eyed.

"Good, because I need you to do me a favor Natalie," Cheryl said to her daughter seriously.

"What?' Natalie asked.

Cheryl smiled "I need you to love yourself now, love yourself more than you love me." She told her.

"What does that mean?" Natalie asked looking at her curiously.

"It means I want you to do something selfish, something completely for yourself." Cheryl told her. "Don't think about anyone else and how your choice will affect people; just think how it will benefit you. Okay?" she asked her.

When her mom said that Natalie looked at her mom knowingly, "So basically you want me to go to New York and go to school." She said with a grin.

"Exactly," Cheryl said. "Glad we are on the same page."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I'll keep it in mind." She said to her.

"Just do it Natalie, believe me you won't regret it. This is something you need to do and that will benefit you, you'll be so much happier and have-"

Before Natalie let her mom go on a rant about how she wanted her to go to New York and whatnot Natalie interrupted her, "Can we just change the subject for now; I said I'll think about it." She told her with sincere eyes. "And trust me; I'm leaning towards more than likely going to New York."

"Fine, fine," Cheryl said holding her hands up in resignation. "We'll change the subject." She told her.

"Thank you." Natalie said.

Cheryl and Natalie were both quiet for a few moments, both unsure of what they should talk about. Not that it bothered either of them to not talk about anything; they were comfortable with each other enough to not need to talk if they didn't feel like it.

Eventually though, Cheryl broke the silence, "Your sister has been going to Tim and his side of the family lately," she said, looking at her daughter closely, she wasn't sure if Natalie knew about that yet or not.

"I know," Natalie said with a sigh. "She told me about it last week."

"And what do you think about it?" Cheryl asked her curiously, she was actually surprised that Natalie was taking it so well.

Natalie shrugged, "It's her life and she can do whatever she wants to, if that's talking to him and his side of the family, then so be it I guess." She said calmly.

When Natalie had first found out that her sister Niki was seeing their dad again and his side of the family she was nowhere near being calm, she was beyond pissed and angry at her sister for doing that. She felt betrayed, and as if Niki had picked their 'dads' side instead of Natalie's, but eventually after a lot of screaming and arguing on both sides Natalie calmed down and accepted Niki's choice.

Cheryl looked at Natalie in amazement, "You are taking this a whole lot better than I thought you would." She said to her.

"Believe me when I first found out I was not a happy camper," Natalie said with a bitter laugh. "What about you, you're still pretty angry with him aren't you? What did you tell her when she told you?" she asked.

At that Cheryl sighed, "I told her that it was her life, and that she's an adult now and I have no right to tell her what she should and shouldn't do anymore. It's her decision to choose to see her father or not see him, if she wants to then so be it. It's not like she would listen to me if I told her to not go and see him." She said to her. "If I told her to not see him she would be unhappy and I want your sister to be happy no matter what."

Natalie smiled, if her sister wanted to do something she was going to do it no matter the consequences. "Yeah, I kind of said the same thing. I told her it was her life, if she wants to go and see Tim again and be in his life fine; I understand to an extent why she's doing it. Niki has a family now, a five year old daughter and a fiancée. She wants Asia to know her grandfather and the rest of the side of the family; it's unfair to keep her from Tim just because they aren't accepting of mutants like me." She said to her mom. "I'm not going to hold it against Niki, but I'm not going to jump at the opportunity to go and see the Seymour's face to face."

"I don't blame you Natalie, I wouldn't want to see any of them ever again after what they said to you," her mom said to her.

At that Natalie laughed, "Mom you don't see any of them anymore either, you divorced Tim." She said.

Cheryl laughed, "That is true." She said to her.

"I have all of the family I could possibly need; I don't need his side of the family. Not after what they did to me." Natalie said fiercely. "They're the ones who are losing out not me. If they ever do, for some odd reason, try to apologize for what's happened I won't forgive them for what they did to me. They put me through hell and purposely told people what I was just so they could ruin my life."

"They don't deserve to know you." Cheryl said to her daughter.

Natalie smiled at that, "No, no they don't." she said and then yawned widely. "I think that's a sign that I need to get to bed." She said with a tired laugh. "You staying out here?"

Cheryl looked at her daughter, "Yeah I'm going to stay up for a while longer, night." She said to her.

"Night Ma, don't stay up too long." She said to her.

"I thought I was the one who was the mother." Cheryl said to her jokingly.

Natalie laughed, "Yeah, Yeah." She said and headed back inside the house.

Cheryl leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes, it seems like just yesterday that Natalie was born and now Natalie was almost an adult. In just about seven months Natalie was going to be seventeen. It was hard to believe some days. Natalie was unbelievable, strong, stubborn, and strong-willed and cares for people with her whole being. Cheryl was unbelievably proud of her daughter, for everything that she's had to go through because of being a mutant and because of what Tim's family did; her daughter is her hero for being strong through all of that and never breaking down.

Quote: For all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams.  
Pedro Calderon de la Barca

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter, more are coming i just have ot write it now.


End file.
